The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for treating subterranean formations.
Treatment fluids can be used in a variety of subterranean treatment operations. As used herein, the terms “treat,” “treatment,” “treating,” and grammatical equivalents thereof refer to any subterranean operation that uses a fluid in conjunction with achieving a desired function and/or for a desired purpose. Use of these terms does not imply any particular action by the treatment fluid. Illustrative treatment operations can include, for example, drilling operations, cementing operations, fracturing operations, gravel packing operations, acidizing operations, scale dissolution and removal, consolidation operations, and the like.
Various techniques exist for detecting, monitoring, and tracking treatment fluids and/or other fluids in subterranean formations and well bores. For example, such fluids may be detected using optical signals, electromagnetic fields or signals, seismic activity, acoustic signals, and/or other phenomena affected by the presence of the fluids in a formation. However, most of these detection techniques are inherently limited by the sensitivity of the equipment used and the strength of the signals they detect in the formation. Such techniques may be further limited by natural phenomena in the formation that may interfere with or obscure the signals and methods of detection used therein.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted, such embodiments do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation should be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.